Knowing Your Place
by theoneandonlykirsty-maria
Summary: Lex decides to show Clark that he IS the one in control. Clark has lost his powers.. hasn't he? If not, why can't he overpower Lex? Lex/Clark BDSM. Warnings: Gay coupling. Don't like - Don't read.


I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE OR SUPERMAN. If I did I'd be dating Lex. Enough said.

Please enjoy, read and review.

Chapter 1 - Knowing Your Place.

Lex stormed through his manor in a tension fuelled rage. "That is it! No more Mr. Nice Guy." Grabbing his phone from his desk in the main study, he scrolls through his contacts to the name he was looking for. Pressing dial, he lifts the phone to his ear and waits for him to pick up.

"Hey Lex" Came the chirpy voice of Clark Kent.

Turning sweet and innocent, Lex replies "Hey, Clark, I was just calling to see if had any plans for tonight."

"No, not that I know of, what have you go in mind?" Asks Clark.

Lex's infamous smirk graced his face as he thought about exactly what he had in mind. "Well Clark, I thought we could hang out, play a few games of pool, sound good?" He asks.

"Yeah, that sounds great, Lex. What time should I be there for?" Clark replies.

Checking the digital clock on his desk, he read the time. 6:30pm. "How about 7pm? Or is that too short a notice?" Lex asks, getting impatient. Clenching his fists in his need.

"No, that's fine, I'll be right over, see you soon, Lex."

"See you soon, Clark." Replied Lex.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Lex ended the call while releasing a sigh that he had been holding in, 'Finally, he will be mine.' Lex thought to himself before pouring himself some whiskey.

Half hour later on the hour, Clark strolls in to his study wearing a tank top and cut off jeans. 'He looks so hot' Lex thought as he stared hungrily at Clarks body. 'Oh, I'm going to have so much fun.' "Hey Lex, so are you ready to play?" Confused Lex replies. "To play?" Clark laughs a little before saying "Pool, Lex, remember?" "Oh, yes, I remember, sorry, I kind of dazed of for a second ha." They both laugh at Lex's statement before walking over to the pool table.

Lining up the white ball, Lex eyes the balls, before aiming and taking his shot. Potting a striped ball, he calls it. "I'm stripes, your solids, Clark." "Cool, I'm ready." As Clark bends down to aim, Lex moves behind him bending over him, pretending to help him with his shot brushes his jean clad erection against Clarks ass, causes the Clark to shiver and miss the shot. "Oh, bad shot. You'll get it next time." Lex said as he patted Clark on the back before trailing his hand lower and then dropping it completely. Whilst watching Clarks reaction to his touch, Lex had become very aroused.

When it came to Clarks next turn, Lex decides that it is time. "How about we make a bet? Make it more interesting?" He asks. "A bet? Like what?" Clark questions, curious and interested. "Well, for example, if you lose you have to do whatever I say" Clark looks at him for a moment before asking "And what if I win?" "Exactly the same, I have to do whatever you say." Clarks ponder on this and decides it would be fun. After a few more shots, Lex won the game. Laughing at the pout on Clarks face, he moves behind Clark and cups his ass. Pulling away, Clark looks at Lex, funnily. "What are you doing, Lex?" He asks. "What do you think I'm doing, Clark?" Lex asked. "Well, erm.. I don't know." Moving toward Clark, Lex backs him up toward the couch, pushing him down and covering his body with his own. "Well, I think its quite obvious don't you." Leaning down to kiss Clark, he kissed him lightly before deepening the kiss and giving the kiss more passion.

Clark tried to resist, he struggled and used his arms to try and push Lex away but his strength had gone and Lex easily overpowered him. He tried. Hard. Finally, feeling Lex's tongue slide against his own, he succumb to the sensations spreading through his body. He felt as if he was on fire as Lex peeled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Moving down to Clarks chest, Lex flicks Clarks nipple before taking it into his mouth and caressing the other between his thumb and finger. Clark gasped at the heat of Lexs mouth as he swirled his tongue around his now erect nipple before moving onto the other. Once he had done this, Lex unbuttoned Clarks cut off jeans and tugged at them. Lost in his lust, Clark raised his hips so that Lex could pull down his jeans and boxers, releasing his hard cock from the tight confine. Sighing, Clark lay his head back as Lex started to cup his hand around his length. "No, Clark. I want you to watch as I pleasure you, is that clear?" Lex orders. "Ugh, yes, Lex, yes." Clark replied as he lifted his head to watch as Lexs hand began to move up and down his length. Clarks eyes rolled back in pleasure before focussing back on Lex. Lex continued to pleasure Clark making Clark moan and writhe in pleasure beneath him. Claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, Clark flicked his tongue over Lexs before drawing on it, making Lex moan. Kissing a trail down his sculpted chest, Lex moved lower to Clarks cock, taking a long lick, tasting him. After swirling his tongue around the tip, Lex took Clarks length into his mouth working his length with his mouth, and deep throated Clark as he came shaking as his orgasm hit.

Scrambling up and hovering over Lex he grabs his head and kisses him firmly. His lips melding into Lex's. Lex stopped him though, "No, Clark, you're not ready, yet. Next time. I promise."


End file.
